As the semiconductor industry introduces new generations of integrated circuits (ICs) having higher performance and greater functionality, the density of the elements that form the ICs is increased, and metal wiring structures having multiple metal wiring layers and multiple dielectric (insulating) layers are also employed. As the density of the elements is increased and the dimensions of the elements decrease, an alignment error (an overlay error) between one metal layer and the next level metal layer would cause more problems.